


Snow White and the Samurai

by Lai Jun Chen (laijunchen)



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 09:09:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3972202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laijunchen/pseuds/Lai%20Jun%20Chen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The moment Kanda saw the young man he found he couldn't take his eyes off of him. He was entranced by every move the fair-haired boy made. For reasons he couldn't fathom he was captivated. This fic is sort of like Smitten, but not and w/ Kanda as dominant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow White and the Samurai

**Snow White and the Samurai**

Let it Rock, By Kevin Rudolf

 

_I see your dirty face high behind your collar_

_What is done in vain, truth is hard to swallow_

_So you pray to god to justify the way you_

_Live a lie, live a lie, live a lie_

Kanda was not happy about his current situation. He didn’t like crowds. He didn’t like loud music. He didn’t like dancing. Therefore, it logically followed that Kanda Yuu didn’t like clubs. _At all_.

          Granted, Kanda did enjoy drinking, on occasion. He even enjoyed company now and again. But this was _beyond_ his tolerance. And yet he wasn’t inclined to leave. It was quite a contradiction to the Japanese man.

He would very much like to blame his torturous situation on Lenalee and Lavi and, to a point, he could; but, the fact remained that the aforementioned evil-doers were not forcing his _continued_ presence. He had promised the two socialites that he would go with them _to_ this wretched club, but had not promised that he would stay for any particular amount of time _after_ they had finally arrived.

After analyzing everything of relevance he possibly could, Kanda was forced to admit that he was staying at this accursed club because of something completely unrelated to his idiotic friends. He reluctantly admitted that he’d just fallen into the oldest and most ridiculous cliché in the book: Kanda Yuu had just discovered ‘love at first sight.’

_And you take your time_

_And you do your crime_

_Well you made your bed_

_I made mine!_

          Allen wasn’t entirely sure why he was at this club. He did like dancing, in all forms. He didn’t mind loud music, so long as it was good music. He didn’t mind the crush of people, so long as no one became too ‘touchy feely.’ Allen was not, however, a fan of drinking and he was not pleased about the very brazen behavior of most of the people around him. He wasn’t sure why, but tonight people seemed glad to give him a bit of space. It was an unusual occurrence, but one that was well received all the same.

The white-haired boy assumed that it was because he was friends with not only the DJ, but with the bouncer of this particular club and that anyone who’d shown interest in him had been warned off. Mahoja was a terrifying woman when she wanted to be and Marie could easily be just as intimidating. It wouldn’t be the first time that his friends had revealed such a protective streak when it came to him. He wasn’t sure why all his friends thought he needed their constant protection, but he could never bring himself to offend them by telling them that he didn’t need them to defend him.

Right now it didn’t matter so much. For the first time in a long while he could dance however he wished without worrying about being accosted by perverted, often drunk, strangers. Dance was such a great stress reliever in his chaotic life that, at the moment, he could feel nothing but appreciation for his over-protective friends forcing him to come out tonight.

_Because when I arrive, I, I’ll bring the fire_

_Make you come alive, I can take you higher_

_What this is, forgot? I must now remind you_

_Let it rock, let it rock, let it rock_

          The moment Kanda saw the young man he found that he couldn’t take his eyes from the lithe figure. The pale-haired boy he stared at was dancing alone near the DJ; however, it wasn’t the boy’s solitude that had captured Kanda’s attention. He was captivated by every move that the young man made. _Every_ _move_.

He watched every miniscule sway of the boy’s hips, every corresponding twitch of his muscles- because, even from this distance, Kanda could tell that _every inch_ of the boy was well muscled and toned to perfection. He watched the unknown boy as he moved to the beat of the song playing, as if each movement was perfectly choreographed. He adored the way each of the silver rings the boy wore on his long, thin fingers accentuated his hands and made them look even more delicate. He was mesmerized each time the boy's dark polo rose, _just enough_ , to show off the small, concave dip that was the base of his spine. Low slung skinny jeans easily displayed narrow, sharp hip bones, long, lean legs and a cute ass he was all too quickly enamored of. He wanted to pull away every inch of dark denim and every stitch of burgundy cotton that covered the boy's perfectly pale skin. Kanda tried to watch the younger man’s hips, feet, arms, hands, and every other movable part all at once. And even though he knew, realistically, that he _couldn’t_ follow every tiny movement, he continued to try anyhow. For reasons he couldn’t fathom, and refused to think on, he was completely captivated.

Kanda wished he could blame this insane attraction and fascination on his friends and the alcohol he’d consumed, but he was far too honest to allow such a thing. After all, Kanda Yuu never did anything he truly didn’t want to do, at least on some level. So, as he approached the white-haired boy that he couldn’t help but be drawn to, he knew with certainty that this was someone that he desired beyond all others and would _never_ allow to deny him. Even if he had to chase him, he would never let this ethereal creature escape him, _ever_.

_Now the son’s disgraced, he who knew his father_

_When he cursed his name, turned and chased the dollar_

_But it broke his heart so he stuck his middle finger to the world_

_To the world, to the world_

          Allen had been acutely aware of the male that had been staring at him so pointedly. When one attracted as much attention as he did, one quickly became very much attuned to their surroundings and those inhabiting it. Besides, this young man was by far the most gorgeous male he’d ever seen.

Allen found that he had difficulty reading the man that had finally decided to approach him. It was strange since, living as a superb card shark, he had developed the ability to read people as easily as children’s books… but, for the moment, he didn’t much mind. The dark-haired man approaching him truly was astonishingly _beautiful_ , and yet he carried himself with a clear sense of masculinity. And he definitely didn’t give the impression of being a depraved pervert like so many others.

          The long-haired man, obviously of Japanese descent, finally reached him on the dance floor, but said nothing to him and did nothing, which the white-haired boy found rather odd.

‘Perhaps he’s shy?’ Allen thought. ‘Well, he is exquisite and I certainly wouldn’t mind dancing with him so…’

_And you take your time_

_And you stand in line_

_Well you’ll get what’s yours_

_I got mine!_

_Because when I arrive, I, I’ll bring the fire_

_Make you come alive, I can take you higher_

_What this is, forgot? I must now remind you_

_Let it rock, let it rock, let it rock_

                   Kanda wasn’t entirely sure what he was doing. Before he even realized it he was making his way to the distracting young man on the far side of the dance floor. He wasn’t a forward person, he never had been. His brain (or perhaps something a bit more primal), however, decided that tonight he was. He approached the other boy rather slowly, but not slowly enough for him to figure out what he intended to say once he reached his target. He was so deep in thought trying to decide what he would say once he arrived at his destination that he didn’t quite register that he had already reached said destination.

          The beautiful boy before him at least acknowledged him and looked him in the eyes. That did not, however, help him in finding the right first words to say to the young man, apparently, of his dreams. All he could do was stare into entrancing, white eyelash lined silver-blue eyes. He had assumed that the boy’s fair hair was blonde, but now he could clearly see that it was starch white and fit this enticing young man perfectly. From the other side of the club he hadn’t been able to discern the boy’s eye color, but now that he was so close he couldn’t help but feel like he was drowning in those eyes of living quicksilver. They were the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen and they definitely were not helping him as he searched for introductory words. He was so lost in thought that he nearly jolted in surprise when he heard the other boy speak to him first.

          “Want to dance with me?”

          All Kanda could do was stare for a few seconds longer before, nearly sighing in relief, he responded with a rather breathy, “Yes.”

          Kanda had hardly finished saying that one word before the other boy grabbed his right hand and placed it on his left hip and pulled him close. The white-haired boy was shorter by a couple of inches and Kanda very much enjoyed being able to look into silver eyes that gazed up at him through thick, pale eyelashes. Kanda let the other boy lead since he had never been much for dancing. He was pulled even closer to the shorter male and felt their hip bones connect in a most delightful way. Kanda couldn’t recall the last time he’d felt something so pleasurable… then again, he couldn’t remember the last time he’d allowed anyone this close to his person without trying to maim them (read: a certain Baka Usagi).

_Yeah!_

_Wayne’s world, Planet Rock_

_Panties drop and the tops_

_And she gon’ rock ‘til the camera stops_

_I sing about angels like Angela_

_(Rock!)_

_And Pamela_

_(Rock!)_

_And Samantha_

_(Rock!)_

_And Amanda_

_And Tamara, a ménage trios_

Allen knew that many people found him attractive. He had been described as ‘beautiful’ and ‘alluring’ on several occasions, yet he still found it hard to believe that this _bishounen_ wanted to dance with _him_ , of all people. Regardless, he was never one to ‘look a gift horse in the mouth,’ as they say. It was pretty obvious that the taller boy wasn’t much of a dancer. But that would work to his advantage, assuming this boy was actually interested in him as his actions indicated.

          The dark-haired boy pressed against him was stunning, especially with his high cheek bones sporting a rosy blush. Whether that blush came from the heat of the dance floor or from their proximity didn’t matter. If he was going to be this forward with a beautiful stranger then he might as well go all out. Allen wanted more than this and he almost always got what he wanted.

          Allen knew very well how to seduce someone- anyone really. After all, he’d lived with Marian Cross for quite a while. But seduction wasn’t his goal, per se. What he really wanted was for his handsome dance partner to decide that he needed to do the seducing. Allen wanted to make sure that if anything happened that his partner truly wanted everything that _could_ happen. He didn’t want this man to feel that he’d been tricked when the night ended.

          Allen knew he could talk, and smile, and charm almost anyone into anything. It never changed the fact that he had always wanted someone to want him as himself, without any of the deceptions. And this might finally be his chance… all he had to do was let his obviously uncertain dance partner take control. Relinquishing control… that wasn’t something he’d ever enjoyed, but for this awkward bishounen he would give it a try. Just once he wanted to be the one being talked into something. Oh the irony.

_I’m in here like “Bitch, what’s up?”_

_Mechanic me, I could fix ya up_

_I could dick ya up, I could dick ya down_

_Shorty we could go wherever just pick a town_

_And my jewelry is louder than an engine sound_

_Big ass rocks like on the ground_

_Dirty like sex that’s on the ground_

          Kanda didn’t exactly know what was going on, but he knew it was working out for his own good. It was all very ridiculous, actually. He knew he wasn’t very good with people, in any situation. Honestly, he wasn’t entirely sure what he should do now. He just knew that whatever he did do, he had to make sure that this beautiful young man went home with him. Or at the very least he had to make that he didn’t go home with anyone else.

          Kanda decided that he needed to start taking control of the situation, especially considering the botched beginning. Before he could second guess himself he spun the icy beauty in his arms and pulled his back flush against his chest, wrapping his arms around the lithe waist he had been so admiring from the far end of the club. This sudden change in position had moved the boy's shirt further up his torso and Kanda's hands ended up on soft skin instead of the dark denim and cotton that had been covering him moments before. He thought he could feel the boy inhale sharply at this new position and the sensation of skin on skin and he smirked arrogantly at his tiny triumph (at least, he hoped that this was a triumph). Before he could do anything more the shorter boy placed a hand over one of his own- the hand that rested so _precariously_ on his pelvis. The boy’s right arm quickly snaked around his neck and pulled his head down so that he could feel lips brush lightly against ear.

“What’s your name, Samurai?”

          Kanda was far too pleased by the sudden chill rushing down his spine to be anything more than slightly irked by the nickname. He turned his face into Allen’s neck before he managed to maneuver the boy’s head so that his own lips now rested against an ear.

“It’s Kanda,” he replied in as husky a voice as he could manage before taking the other boy’s ear lobe between teeth and tongue, eliciting a barely audible moan from the boy. As he trailed kisses down his dance partner’s neck, his arms tightened around his waist, almost as though he thought the boy might bolt because of his boldness.

“What’s yours, Snow White?”

 

_Because when I arrive, I, I’ll bring the fire_

_Make you come alive, I can take you higher_

_What this is, forgot? I must now remind you_

_Let it rock, let it rock, let it rock_

Allen was certain that he was going to spontaneously combust. How was this obviously shy and introverted Samurai suddenly so seductive? He almost forgot to give Kanda his name as his neck was suddenly nibbled on. Desperately clinging to his composure he turned his head so that his mouth once again rested by his Samurai’s ear.

“My name’s Allen,” he said before biting Kanda’s ear and earning a deep throated moan.

Encouraged, Allen turned to face his dance partner once again. He grinned mischievously at the bishounen holding him. He started by mimicking Kanda’s actions and began biting and kissing his way down the long, pale neck offered to him. He reached a beautifully defined collar and licked the skin he could reach before biting down a bit harder than he had been previously. He was rewarded with a groan of appreciation and Kanda’s hands roughly grabbing his ass and pulling his hips almost painfully into his own. Allen thought he might die from a sensory overload.

Kanda nuzzled into his neck in the most adorable manner and unwittingly endeared himself to the shorter male. If he had thought that this action was cute, he was even more surprised by the question that followed it.

“Can I kiss you?”

Allen pulled away and stared, wide-eyed, into the ocean-blue eyes of the man holding him. A moment later, a grin split his face and he nodded his consent. And before he could even really register what was going on he found himself being devoured by a seemingly starved Japanese boy. Allen didn’t mind in the least. Inexplicably, he felt just as starved and did a fair share of the devouring. The music and dancing was completely forgotten.

_Because when I arrive, I, I’ll bring the fire_

_Make you come alive, I can take you higher_

_What this is, forgot? I must now remind you_

_Let it rock, let it rock, let it rock_

_Just let it rock, let it rock, let it rock_

_(Rock, rock)_

_Let it rock!_

_Let it rock!_

          He barely remembered pulling Allen out of the club and into his car. The next thing he knew his ‘Snow White’ was practically shoving him through the door of his own apartment and against the nearest wall. He wasn’t sure how all these things were happening since they’d hardly stopped making-out for than a few minutes in between stop lights on the way to his flat. In another instant Allen’s jacket, Kanda’s pea coat and half of his shirt were off.

“Wait, Allen, slow down… Bloody hell, how did we even get here,” Kanda said, more to himself than to his guest.

          Allen instantly stilled, his hands freezing about the third to last button on Kanda’s dress shirt. When wide silver eyes looked up at him they easily conveyed horror and shock. He didn’t know how to respond to Allen’ s reaction as he wasn’t even sure what he’d said to provoke such a negative onset of emotions.

“Oh god. You’re drunk, aren’t you?”

This time Kanda’s eyes went wide in shock and watched as the fair haired boy pulled away from him and cursed under his breath.

“Of course you’re drunk! I should have known this was too good to be true. I am such an idiot!” Allen ranted to himself as he started putting his jacket back on.

          Seeing the boy of his dreams turn away from him and take the first step to the door Kanda quickly regained his composure. In one long stride he crossed the small space and grabbed the arm Allen was about to put into the arm of his jacket.

“Wait! I’m not drunk! Just wait a moment.”

Allen turned and regarded him dubiously before asking disbelievingly, “Oh? Then what on earth did you mean by ‘how did we even get here?’ Hmmm? You invited and drove me here for heaven’s sake! Surely, if you were sober you would remember-”

“No! That’s not what I meant! I’m just… surprised that you would want to come home with me and… Look, you could pick anyone you want and I’m a socially inept loner, if you couldn’t tell by the _amazing_ way I introduced myself. So, I just thought you wouldn’t, you know…”

With each word he spoke and Allen’s continued silence, Kanda grew increasingly nervous. He was certain that he’d ruined everything when he suddenly found Allen kissing him again. He felt breathless by the time they pulled apart.

“Hmmm… Socially inept, loner Samurai. My _favorite_ ,” Allen said wickedly to a red faced Kanda.

As he was shoved against the wall again and completely divested of his shirt, Kanda Yuu was lost.

_I’m back, like I forgot something, I’m something_

_Roll and rock rubbing, rap running_

_Miles like this trying to just get a flat stomach_

_Like Wayne a personal trainer_

 

Allen was enthralled with every new inch of skin he discovered as he stripped his dark haired treat. Every bit of Kanda was sculpted perfection. In nothing but his already unbuttoned slacks he could feel his Samurai shiver as he lavished attention on all the exposed skin he could reach. He reveled in all the little noises he coaxed from his partner, but found he was also a bit displeased. He instantly stopped his ministrations. Hadn’t he decided that he wanted to be the one that was seduced for a change? He had, so now all he had to do was get this obviously shy boy to take the lead.

“Is something wrong?” Kanda asked him in a husky voice.

“No, but I have too much clothing on. Don’t you think?” Allen asked in a falsely innocent tone.

He watched as Kanda looked him up and down, very obviously imagining what was under the fabric that covered him.

“You know, instead of just undressing me with your eyes, you could use those perfectly capable hands of yours,” he said teasingly to a rather befuddled looking Samurai.

For a moment, Allen was afraid that more coaxing would be needed. But much to his pleasure Kanda reached for his waist and moved long fingers under the hem of his black polo. Those thin fingers made their way all the way up his sides, around the front of his ribcage, and over his chest until it became necessary for him to raise his arms so that Kanda could his polo over his head. Kanda seemed fascinated by the discovery that he could easily circle Allen’s entire tiny waist with his hands. Apparently, he hadn’t realized that his soon-to-be lover was so very petite. Long, thin fingers made slow patterns across the skin of his stomach, chest, and lower back before he was pulled forward into another heated kiss.

Allen decided to move things a bit faster and slid one hand into the front of Kanda’s pants, the other tightly gripping the loose hair at the base of his Samurai’s skull. At this point, the silver eyed boy was certain that something in Kanda must have snapped because in one fleeting moment he found himself pinned to a large futon. Two equally fleeting moments after the first found both he and his very soon to be paramour completely naked. Dark blues eyes looked down at him hungrily, black pupils gone impossibly wide with lust. Allen could only grin in pleasure and anticipation.

 

_My aim is perfect, I bang ya_

_Period, like the remainder_

_I wish I could be as cruel as you_

_And I wish I could say the things I do_

_But I can’t and I won’t live a lie_

_No, not this time_

                   Kanda woke feeling oddly warm. He shifted a bit as he tried to wake up and discovered that he felt… sticky. And in a rush of memories Kanda remembered the previous night. Slowly, almost cautiously he opened his eyes and looked down at his chest only to find a head of snow white hair resting on it. The Japanese man sighed in relief. For half a moment he had feared that he dreamed up the lovely boy of his dreams currently sleeping on him. He put an arm around slim shoulders as he grinned at his ceiling in satisfaction.

          Half an hour later bleary, silver eyes opened and looked up at him from his position on his chest. A leisurely smile spread across his face as he crawled the half a foot higher up the bed so he could give Kanda a kiss and then nuzzle into Kanda’s shoulder.

“Kanda, I’m sore. I blame that fact entirely on you.”

“Well, I suppose… but if you weren’t so bloody delectable I wouldn’t have had to ravish you so many times. I think that makes at least half of the blame yours,” Kanda said in an uncharacteristically teasing manner.

“Hmm… _maybe_. Why don’t we continue this debate after a shower? And then maybe breakfast- a very, _very_ big breakfast. I’m starving- another fact I blame on you, by the way.”

Kanda chuckled and got out of bed, pulling his Snow White with him.

“Sure, whatever you want.”

Allen would soon learn that this was no empty offer.


End file.
